Hinata and Naruto's Not-So-Infinite Playlist
by AerithBlack
Summary: Modern AU: This is the story of how she begins again. This is the story of how they end. This is the story of all that she learns from him, and from herself. This is the story of how they begin. This is the story of Hinata and Naruto. [Told in Reverse Chronology; there will also be smut; you have been warned!]
1. The Twelfth and Last Track

**Lol, why am I posting in the Naruto fandom? I was so certain I would never write a thing for this fandom ever again. Ah, well. I've already written a crossover. Why not go even further?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. This was written for entertainment, not profit, and blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**August 20, 2012: When I'm Gone**

Hinata picks up a black t-shirt from her bed and looks at it. It's a few sizes bigger than her, comfortable to sleep in and wear around the house when there's nothing else to do. Despite being washed nearly a thousand times, it still smells of ramen and, oddly enough, oranges. The mixed scent is familiar and comfortable, even when it brings up memories that make her chest ache. Hinata gives it one last crooked smile before folding it up and putting it in the box.

The next thing she picks up is an orange hoodie—big, soft, and warm. Perfect to wear on a chilly winter afternoon, especially while cuddling next to someone else. Hinata folds it carefully and lays it next to the black t-shirt.

Next is a little stuffed fox. It has dark, reddish fur and nine tails that curl like live flames. Its eyes are big and brown, absolutely adorable. Hinata pauses and holds it like it's the most precious thing on the planet. With stinging pearl eyes, she gives the little fox one last hug—and then places it gently inside the box.

There are a lot more objects to get rid of—gifts, books, manga, anime DVDs, more clothing, and some coupons for Ichiraku—and parting with each is more painful than the last. Still, Hinata soldiers on and places them all inside the box.

When she's finally done, she seals the box closed and writes his name down on the side in black marker. Then she goes down to the garage and packs it into her car, along with the boxes full of her things.

The next morning is full of rather tearful goodbyes. Ino hugs her tight, not wanting to let her go. Hinata finds that she doesn't want her to let go.

Kiba tries not to cry, even as little Akamaru is howling with sorrow from inside his gray hoodie. Rather than reveal his sadness, he clings to protective anger:

_"Any of those Uni assholes try to fuck with you, you call me and I'll kick their ass to kingdom come!"_

Hinata nearly chokes on her laughter. _"O-okay."_

Shino is silent but gives her a hug for the first time since middle school. For Hinata, that's enough

Hanabi refuses to come out of her room, even when her sister inevitably gets in her car, but Hinata waves at the bedroom window anyway.

Before she finally gets in her car and drives away, Hiashi takes her to the side and gives her a warm, safe embrace, his body trembling even as he tries to stay stoic. The hug makes Hinata think back to a simpler time when they were close, when their relationship wasn't so strained and struggling for that bond. She takes a shuddering breath and hugs him back.

Finally, when all that needed to be said has been said, she gets in her purple Honda Civic and drives away from her house—but makes one last stop.

Since it's still early in the morning, his house is still silent. His parents probably haven't even gotten up yet. Hinata finds it a blessing honestly. After a few months of silence, she doesn't want to face his parents and have them ask questions about either the box or what happened between her and him. After all, if he won't tell them the story, she certainly won't.

After parking her car across the house, Hinata gets out and gets the box from the backseat. After closing the door, she walks across the street and steps up to the porch. She stares at the door for a few moments—_Should I knock? Ring the doorbell? Leave a note?_—but then decides not to waste more time. She places the box by the door and goes back to her car.

She drives until she's at Konoha's exit sign—_You are now leaving Konoha! Hope you enjoyed your stay_—and then she pauses. She goes beyond that sign, she will have to face the world beyond it. A world where, somewhere in another state, a university has accepted her and is waiting for her. A world that won't have her friends (both current and former), or Naruto Uzumaki. A world that will be far from familiar, full of new beginnings, and possibly new hurts.

With a smile growing on her face, Hinata Hyuga drives on.


	2. The Eleventh Track

**Again, just a reminder, this story is being told backwards. In other words, from the end to the beginning. Yes, this is a weird format. But don't fret! There is a method to this madness. (Kind of.)**

* * *

**April 30, 2012: That Girl**

By next Monday, Hinata is all smiles when she walks through Konoha Academy. She has been officially accepted to all of the colleges she applied to, including the out of state ones. One of her poems is being published in a literary magazine for teen authors. And, to top everything off, it seems that everything between her and Naruto has been fixed.

She is trying not to let hope float her off the ground, but she can't help it. All she has to do is close her eyes and think back to the night before, when Naruto had come to sneak into her bedroom—just like how it used to be.

Hinata blushes behind her locker door as she thinks back to last Friday night. She thinks of Naruto's lips on hers, hot and desperate, wanting; of how he gently shed all her layers and expertly touched her in all the places that made her blood pump, like he still had her body memorized even after the breakup. And, of course, she thinks about how right it felt when he slid inside her and fucked her until she had no idea where she began, where he ended, and vice versa. It was the sort of lovemaking that's been written about in romance novels for who knows how long.

In fact, the past six months have played out like a romance novel, a badly written one at that. First there's Naruto and Hinata's original relationship, which seemed perfect as far as Hinata knew. Then came the new girl, Sakura Haruno—who brought doubts, distrust, and all sorts of drama between Naruto and Hinata.

Then Naruto starts acting cold towards her—and then cheats with Sakura for two months.

Cue messy breakup and awkward interactions from all sides.

Then, a few weeks ago, Sakura cheats on him with Sasuke, his best friend.

Naruto then starts talking to Hinata again, leading to him sneaking into her room and sleeping with her last night.

_...Almost too perfect, huh?_

Hinata frowns. Yes, it does sound a little too perfect to be true. But she should still take a chance, right...?

"...Hey, Shikamaru! Did you do any of the homework last night for Iruka-sensei's class?"

She perks her head up and listens.

"Some of it, yeah. But no way in hell I'm sharing my answers with you. You'll just get us both in trouble."

"Aw, c'mon man! If I don't get this done, Iruka will flunk me for sure-ttebayo!"

"Not my problem. Troublesome bastard."

"Well, fuck you too!"

Hinata turns to see Shikamaru leaving a frowning Naruto and she giggles. He still looks cute whenever he gets all pouty.

As he slings his messenger bag on his shoulder, Hinata musters enough courage to walk up to him with a warm, rather bashful smile.

"Good morning, Naruto!"

Naruto flinches a little, swallows, and then shifts his gaze away with a light flush. "H-hey, Hinata-chan."

_...Okay, that's weird. _Usually Hinata is the awkward one. Still, she keeps smiling up at him.

"Is it okay if we talk about, um," Hinata lowers her voice to a whisper and leans towards him, "that night?"

This time Naruto visibly bristles and his blue eyes shift around again, looking at everything but her. Hinata falters a little.

"N-Naruto, what's wrong—?"

"Hey, Naruto! Ready to go to Kakashi-sensei's class?"

_What? _Hinata whips her head to see Sakura, all smiles and looking pretty as usual, and she immediately frowns. _How can she act all normal, like she hasn't—?_

"Sure!" Naruto beams and practically runs to Sakura's side, his hand lacing with hers. "Let's go."

With a wider and warm smile full of what looks like love, Sakura lays a soft kiss on his mouth. "Let's."

Hinata feels her heart seize up and freeze, her eyes widening. _But last night...he said. He said—!_

"Oh, Hinata," Sakura says, finally noticing her presence. "Did you need something—?"

"—Nah, she was just telling me about what our final will be like in Kurenai-sensei's class," Naruto grins and turns back to Hinata, his eyes holding _nothing_. "Twenty short answers and one short essay, right?"

Hinata stares at him.

"...Hinata-chan?" He taps her forehead lightly with his knuckle, knocking as if on a closed door. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

His voice is playful, but only pierces and brings on pain anew within her chest. Hinata places a hand over where her heart is and puts on a smile.

"A-ah, y-yes, Kurenai-sensei's final," she says. "A-also, don't forget to study the Shakespeare plays we read Naruto-kun! Th-they will definitely be on the test."

"Right, I'll remember. Thanks, Hinata-chan!"

And, with his hand laced with Sakura's, Naruto walks away from Hinata again and doesn't look back.

"I'm still surprised you talk to her, Naruto," Hinata hears Sakura whisper, even as she turns away from them. "I mean, did you see that back there? She's so weird!"

Naruto chuckles, an awkward, boyish sound. "Yeah, well, you know..."

Hinata doesn't bother hearing the rest. While they walk one way, she walks the other, still trying to hold herself together.

She manages to last until Study Period, which might as well be a free period, with how the class of 2012 sees it. She walks up to the roof and finds Ino hanging up there with Shikamaru and Choji, as usual. Ino, the troublemaker. Ino, the "school slut." Ino, her best friend.

Sensing her presence, Ino turns from her childhood friends to smile at Hinata—only to have her expression morph into concern.

"Hinata?" She jumps up and nearly runs to her. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Rather than answer, Hinata hugs Ino around her torso and buries her face into her shoulder.

"He lied," she keeps saying. "He lied to me again."

Ino blinks, and then her blue eyes soften with understanding. She lifts her arms and hugs Hinata back, as if to protect her from all the hurt and all the pain—even if it's already impossible.

Finally, after holding herself together for so long, Hinata lets the tears fall and break her apart.


	3. The Tenth Track

**April 27, 2012: Save Tonight**

The way he comes to her that Friday night is straight out of the movies—rocks thrown at her window, whispers about wanting to be let in, the whole shebang—but Hinata lets him in anyway. It's a familiar scene. A comfortable scene. If only she and him were still dating.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She whispers to him, once he's inside her room.

Naruto looks at her with empty, baggy eyes. "Please, Hinata-chan. I need. I just need to talk."

"...Is it about Haruno-san?" Hinata asks, though she already knows the answer.

"Yeah..."

_I knew it._

"...but there's more than that, too."

She blinks. "Like what?"

Naruto gives her a look beneath his blond fringe. "I've been thinking a lot about us too. How we ended. How...how fucked up it was for me to do that to you. How do you not hate me? How can you still even _look _at me after what I did—? I just don't get it."

Hinata widens her eyes, a blush lighting up her cheeks. She turns to look at a spot on her wall, twiddling her index fingers together.

"I-it's not that I'm not mad at you," she stammers. "I-I still am, actually! But I c-c-can't _hate_ you."

Naruto frowns. "Yeah, but why?"

_Damn it! _"B-b-because I still want you to be happy..."

"But _why_."

Her eyes sting, but Hinata doesn't cry. Instead, she finally looks him in the eye and answers as firmly as she can, "Because I still love you."

Naruto blinks and stares at her with wide eyes, as if this is the first time he's ever really _looked _at Hinata. Hinata bites her lip but doesn't falter her own stare. This is the first time they've exchanged such looks ever since he ended what they had in January, and she's not sure how to feel about it. All she knows is that the look he's giving her is making her stomach bubble and her heart flutter.

Before she realizes it, hands are cupping her cheeks and Hinata finds herself being pulled to Naruto's face. Once their mouths meet softly, Hinata can't—won't do anything to move away. This is the moment she's been hoping for, ever since her heart tore in two. She takes in a shuddering breath and presses back to Naruto, putting all her longing and hope and heartbreak into their kiss. Naruto lets out something like a growl and moves one hand down her side. Then he gently pushes her back onto the bed and crawls over her.

Once he manages to settle himself between her legs, Naruto parts from her and delivers hot kisses to her neck, licking and suckling at the skin. Hinata throws her head back, gasping at the familiar heat that pumps through her veins. She wraps her arms around him and hangs on tight.

The next few minutes are a blur of touches and pleasure, with Naruto disrobing her of her tank top and shorts and tossing his own shirt and jeans aside as his hot hands become reacquainted with her body. In between kisses and having his mouth and hands all over her, Hinata runs her own hands down his toned arms, his solid shoulders, his strong back, lays her mouth on his jugular—she _needs_ to have him inside her. Needs to feel their connection. Needs him to make her explode.

After tasting her and bringing her close to completion, Naruto sits up and takes out a condom from her nightstand. He rolls it on, lines himself up to her, and then enters her with a slight hiss. Hinata presses her arm to her mouth, tries to muffle her moan, even as Naruto's cock goes so deep, touching all the spots that drive her insane. It's been a while since anything has been inside her, even her own fingers. Nothing ever felt as good (_right_) as when Naruto made love to her.

Hinata looks up at him with smoky eyes and tightens her legs around his waist. _Move._

Naruto nods and proceeds to pound into her. Hinata grabs his shoulders again, pulling him closer. He groans as their slick skin slides together and buries his face into her neck, his thrusts getting rougher, harder, _deeper_.

Hinata finds her nails scraping down his back and clenching around his hips. She throws her head back, her eyes closed. _A little more. Just a little more...!_

She lets out something like a gasp and a moan, something too breathy to convey how _good_ her orgasm feels. Naruto groans at the sensation clenched around his cock, but fucks her through it, his own orgasm still a while off. Pleased and still rather sensitive, Hinata gently bites down on his shoulder, silently driving him on. _Yes, more! Give me more—!_

"Hinata, _God_, Hinata," he keeps saying near her ear, his voice strained and shaky, like his limbs. "...Missed you so much, baby. Feels so fucking good...!"

Hinata finds herself getting further lost in the sensations, in Naruto's praises, and the love that swells in her heart. She finds herself smiling into his skin, a tear happily running down her cheek.

_Everything is going to be fine now_, is what Hinata keeps thinking to herself, even when she wakes up alone the next morning.


End file.
